


Meet Me At the Bar

by PlatinumSky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSky/pseuds/PlatinumSky
Summary: After the Reaper war, Shepard and Garrus share a day at the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0rigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rigo/gifts).



> This is a Christmas/New Year's present for a friend. Enjoy the pure fluff :)

Shepard closed her eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of an alien sun on her skin, and the soft feeling of sand between her toes. It had been a long time since she had worn a two-peice, but Garrus insisted. She had several new scars from the Reaper War that she was self conscious of, but then again, Garrus was the kind of guy who found scars sexy. She opened her eyes and lazily headed toward the outdoor bar. Spotting one fine Turian sitting on a stool, she approached from behind, and slid onto the stool next to him.

"Come here often?" She said seductively, turning to the strange Turian she had never met before.

"Uhh, Shepard?" Garrus spoke from behind. "I'm over here." Shepard turned, mortified toward the Turian she was actually looking for. The Turian she wasn't quietly slid off his barstool and sat somewhere else.

"Well this is embarrassing." Shepard said, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"I'd say." Garrus said, looking amused. "Figured you'd be able to tell which Turian was yours."

"In my defense, most of the time I see you, you're wearing combat armour."

"Touché." Garrus said, turning to the bar, and ordering some Turian drink that Shepard had never heard of. Shepard ordered a whiskey, neat, and wondered if she had been spending too much time around Kaiden. When the drinks arrived, Shepard raised her glass.

"To following your boyfriend's orders." Shepard toasted.   
"I'll drink to that!" Garrus said. Their glasses clinked, and the pair downed their drinks.

"I think there's one more toast I'd like to make." Shepard said, motioning the bartender for another round.

"A toast to what exactly?" Garrus said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"That." Shepard said, pointing to a nearby shuttle from the resort that was just touching down on the beach. The doors opened with a hiss.

"Shepard!" Wrex said, jumping out of the shuttle.   
Garrus' eyes widened in surprise as several dozen baby Krogan jumped out of the shuttle, yelling "Shepard!" in their tiny, baby Krogan voices to imitate their dad.

"Cheers to that." Garrus said, taking a sip of his drink while Shepard chuckled to herself.


End file.
